This invention relates to a method for marking luggage so that it can be easily identified, and to a kit containing the necessary elements for this purpose.
When luggage is transported by a common carrier it often is difficult for the user to identify it promptly at the claim area and to secure its return in the event that it becomes lost in transport. This particularly is true in airline travel where a large amount of luggage is transported together and is unloaded at a single time and place
The prior art tags which are used for marking luggage generally contain the user's name and/or an identification number, which due to their length necessarily must be made quite small. Accordingly, they are difficult to read without close examination. Therefore the prior art tags do not allow a person seeking to locate a particular piece of luggage to do so by quickly scanning the unloading area. Further, the present tags of this class are not readily adaptable to a computer operated luggage handling system, particularly in regard to reuniting the owner and his luggage in the event that the luggage becomes lost.